When loading roll media into a printer, conventional printers generally require a user to first place the media roll into the printer, and then manually feed a leading end of the media into a roll feed mechanism. This process is often frustrating to a user, because space within the printer is limited, making the manual task of feeding the media tedious. When a user is in a demanding and stressful position, such as a cashier in a busy checkout line, loading a roll of receipt media in a printer can increase the stress of the cashier if the receipt media is difficult to manually feed into the printer roll feed mechanism.
A printer that used an auto-feed mechanism that reduces or eliminates the need to manually feed the media into the roll feed mechanism would be beneficial to users.